Fuel injection valves for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle can comprise actuators which are in particular formed as piezo-actuators. Such actuators comprise a piezo-ceramic material. Such actuators can change their linear extension depending on an electric field which acts in the piezo-ceramic material. The piezo-electric actuators used as servo components, in particular in fuel injection valves for internal combustion engines in motor vehicles, are arranged in a housing so that they can execute a stroke movement in the axial direction. The actuator can in particular be coupled to a lever device, by means of which the stroke of the actuator can be translated.